


Sun and Stars

by WotanAnubis



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Laura's imagination runs away from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun and Stars

Laura locked the door behind her the moment she returned to her dorm room. She wasn't sure it would do any good, though. Her roommate was a vampire, after all, and there were stories that claimed vampires could turn into mist or smoke and seep in through whatever crack was available. Then again, some stories claimed vampires sparkled like diamonds in the sunlight, so clearly not all stories about vampires were created equal.

She'd just have to risk it. Laura seriously needed some private time so a locked door would just have to do. She quickly checked to see if her webcam was turned off as well. She'd turned it off before leaving a few hours back, but it never hurt to check. It was off, as expected, which only left the windows. Her room was several stories up, so there wasn't much chance of anyone wandering past and peeking while she was occupied. Then again, there were a lot of gargoyle statues scattered across the Silas University campus and while so far none of them had come alive, there was always the chance that they might.

Door locked, webcam off, curtains drawn, Laura gratefully lay down on her bed. Then got up, grabbed her yellow pillow off Carmilla's bed and gratefully lay down again. It was a gloriously sunny Saturday afternoon and for once Laura had found some time between her investigation and schoolwork to spend on herself.

She'd spent it with Danny, sitting together on a picnic blanket laid out on a relatively clean stretch of grass underneath a dead and twisted tree. The idyllic scene had been spoilt somewhat by the group of five or so girls lounging on the grass with no regard for all the stains their clothes would get. Fortunately, the group hadn't been that intrusive, it was just that every time Laura caught their eyes she saw a flash of gold. She just had to hope all five girls had just decided to wear coloured contact lenses for some reason.

Laura had tried to ignore the girl as best she could and with Danny so close and smiling at her, that hadn't been all that difficult. Danny's smile could outshine the sun, easily vanquishing whatever dark worries she might have. Laura was pretty sure her own smile was awkward and dorky by comparison, but Danny didn't seem to mind. She was very gracious like that.

They'd talked. Laura couldn't now remember what about. Books, probably. It didn't really matter anyway. All that had just been words, meaningless vibrations in the air. It had nothing to do with what they'd said. When the words had run out Danny had come closer, or perhaps she had moved closer to Danny. Probably both. Danny had reached up to her, brushed some errant strand of hair away with delicate fingertips. Perhaps the universe had held its breath in that moment. Laura certainly had.

And then, proving without a shadow of a doubt that there was no God, Danny's cell had rung at the worst possible moment. She'd jumped up, apologizing profusely about some Summer Society emergency meeting and had left. So had the five girls with the contact lenses, come to think of it.

So there Laura was, a little frustrated and a lot worked up. But that's what imagination was for. She tried to draw a picture in her mind. Her and Danny sitting closely together on perfect green grass. The sat in the shade of a tree - but not a gnarled and dead. This was a great and majestic willow, full of perfect leaves whispering in the wind. The girls with the strangely coloured eyes weren't there, of course. And neither were the imposing, gothic university buildings. And certainly there was no cell phone reception. It was just her and Danny, sitting beneath a beautiful tree with an eternal blue sky above and an endless sea of grass below.

This time Danny didn't get rudely interrupted by a phone call. This time she simply leaned forward and kissed her, her lips impossibly soft, her touch infinitely gentle. Their kiss was slow and deliberate, at once a careful exploration and a willing invitation.

Laura sighed softly and let her hand slip into her pants. Or tried to. She'd put on a very sensible pair of rather tight jeans, which had not been designed for anyone to put their hands down. Frustrated, Laura unbuttoned and unzipped and dragged her pants down as though they had personally insulted her, which they had. She slipped out of her panties as well, just in case. She wanted to make sure there was nothing getting in the way between herself and herself.

Laura let her hand slip between her now-bare legs. She carefully breathed in and out as her fingertips moved across her folds. She was already quite wet, but that was no big surprise. She'd spent quite a bit of the afternoon with Danny, after all.

They were still kissing on that sunlit field of neverending grass. They moved slowly. Laura couldn't tell if Danny was gently pushing her down or if she was gently pulling Danny down. Probably it made sense to claim either one guided the other. They moved together from sitting on the grass to lying down on it, their lips never once parting. Laura embraced Danny, held her close, relishing in the heat of the tall redhead's naked body against her own bare skin.

At length, their kiss ended and Laura looked up in Danny's eyes and shivered at the lustful affection she saw there. She gazed down her lover's body as best she could and fit and athletic and perfect for a knight in shining armour.

And saw Carmilla standing in the shade of the tree.

Except Carmilla wasn't standing in the shade of a tree. She emerged from the deep shadows that filled their shared and tiny dorm room, smirking. The only light here came from some flickering candles, their weak flames reflected in the vampire's dark eyes. It was night outside the windows, thick and choking. The moon didn't shine and no stars glittered. The blackness outside was so intense, so complete that it was possible to believe there was no outside. That all there was was this shadowy room, with Carmilla watching her sit nervously on her own bed wearing her white fleeing-across-the-moors dress, a black bat wing tied across her wrist.

Now Carmilla stood in front of her without ever doing as crass or mundane as walking over to her. Laura, her throat dry, her heart pounding, looked up into the vampire's eyes. The candles were behind her now, but she could still see their flames flickering in those yearning depths.

Carmilla straddled her, nuzzled her neck. Laura whimpered quietly, torn between terror and lust. She told herself she could simply push Carmilla away any time she wanted to. That she could tell her to stop kissing her neck. She could put her foot down and put an end to this right now if she wanted to. She just couldn't quite manage to want to.

"I want to taste you," Carmilla purred.

"OK, uhm," Laura said in a tiny, quaking voice. "Ask yourself, do you really want to be saddled with me for eternity?"

"Yes," Carmilla breathed.

"Oh."

"But relax. I don't want your blood. Not right now."

Laura bit her lower lip while her fingers massaged the aroused flesh very near her clit. She was dimly aware her fantasies had just taken a sharp left turn somewhere, but didn't care. Drifting in a haze of pleasant masturbation, it was hard to get too worried about anything. Besides...

Danny lay down next to her, the warmth of her body instantly replaced by the heat of the sun. Laura squirmed a little while the tall redhead touched her, her hand caressing her side. She desperately wanted Danny to start caressing her breasts or, better yet, her pussy. There was no rush. She could lie here forever, luxuriating in Danny's infatuated admiration.

Carmilla grabbed her white dress and, in one violent motion, tore it to shreds. Laura shivered now that she was suddenly naked - the bat wing charm didn't exactly count - but couldn't quite tell why. She felt vulnerable and exposed, but sitting in the dark with Carmilla those feelings weren't as bad as they should be.

Carmilla looked at her with unrestrained hunger in her eyes. She licked her lips and Laura thought she saw teeth that there were too white and too sharp. She knew she shouldn't be surprised by this, what with her roomie being a vampire and everything, but the image somehow still stuck out in the mind. Though not for long because Carmilla wasted no time in kissing her breasts.

Laura moaned quietly now that one of Danny's hands had trailed its way across her body and towards her chest. She softly caressed her, squeezed her as carefully as she could. It was obvious Danny was deathly afraid of accidentally going a bit too hard and hurting her, which was just so typically thoughtful of her.

But even though Danny would obviously never be able to forgive herself if she ever did anything wrong, that didn't mean she was timid. She simply took her time letting her hand wander across her breasts, stroking them here, her fingertips dancing one of her nipples there. Danny studied her carefully, trying to tease out exactly how to best please her. Of course, Laura could just tell her, having become fairly familiar with what she liked through intense personal experimentation, but that would just spoil both their fun.

Carmilla did as she pleased, her cold lips burning against Laura's skin. She kissed and licked her breasts all over, seemingly frustrated that she couldn't give Laura her attention everywhere at once. Laura felt her growing arousal press thickly in her lungs and she started panting, her chest rising and falling. Carmilla only seemed spurred by this, frantically kissing her way to one of her nipples.

Laura whined as she felt Carmilla suckling on one of her breasts. She'd said she wasn't after blood, but the way sucked at her made it seem like she wanted her milk. Which she didn't have. So perhaps - no, probably Carmilla simply wanted her. She felt the vampire's tongue dragging across her skin, tasting her. She even felt her teeth once or twice, but always by accident. She knew Carmilla didn't intend to bite her or scratch her, but she did want to kiss her and sometimes her teeth just happened to accidentally get in the way.

Laura felt Carmilla's hand on her shoulder and allowed the vampire to push her down onto the bed. Again, Laura didn't actually see Carmilla move, but she must have. Where a moment before she'd been hugging her chest, now Carmilla was lying between her spread legs. Laura looked down at her, saw Carmilla staring back. Dark fire burned in the vampire's eyes, her desire for her impossibly more intense than before. Carmilla smirked, shifted her gaze away from Laura's face and kissed her pussy.

Laura's whole body shivered with pleasure now that Danny's hand had trailed its way down her body and in between her legs. Her questing fingertips found her so totally ready for her and Laura squirmed with anticipation. As before, Danny was gentle and graceful, gently caressing her moistened folds, lazily drawing a wide circle around her clit and simply exploring this most intimate part of her body.

But unlike before, Laura was in no mood to be gently explored. She took Danny's hand and guided it to her clit. Danny took the unspoken hint immediately, of course, and began fingering her at once. Laura smiled at her eagerness and moaned at her touch. Having wordlessly divined that Laura just really wanted her to make her come, she devoted all her care and attention to that single goal, her fingers moving practically at a blur.

Laura's whole body shook and shuddered as pleasure built within her. Carmilla hadn't been kidding when she'd purred she wanted to taste her. She caressed her folds with her lips, kissed her slit, pushed her tongue into her and let it writhe against her wet inner walls. No matter what Carmilla did, no matter where her mouth traveled, another branch got thrown onto the inner fire of Laura's pleasure.

Laura gasped and mewed, thrusting her hips up against her hand as though that would help make her come faster. She was going to come anyway, she could feel it building up inside her, raw pleasure filling her writhing body from tip to toe.

She tried to cling on to her fantasies, but her imagination failed against the tides of her lust. She could no longer see the willow providing shade for the endless glade, or the candles flickering in the dark room. Only Danny still existed. As did Carmilla. And her own naked, pleasured body, sometimes wearing a charm on its left wrist and sometimes not. And all she felt was Danny's lips and Carmilla's fingers lifting her up.

Laura froze for a single, perfect moment, then groaned when her orgasm washed over her. Warm bliss coursed through her veins, forcing every little worry and insecurity to flee her very being. She kept fingering herself throughout, making sure her cleansing climax lasted forever.

Or a couple of minutes or something.

Laura calmed down, breathed out slowly, withdrew her hand. Though the raw sexual pleasure had left her, she still glowed with contentment. Still, she could feel the distant, chilly realisation that she'd just masturbated to Danny and Carmilla both. Soon, that would trouble her.

For now she was still floating on a happy pink cloud, certain that, if she could just find the right way, she could make both Danny and Carmilla happy.


End file.
